O 'Ei' de Deidara
by Chronos-Sama
Summary: Essa Fic foi basiada nos videos "The Annoying Orange" como são em inglês só copiei uma coisa...É a história em que Deidara resolve fazer perguntas aos membros da Akatsuki e no final,nada acaba bem...Contem palavrões por isso é M.


Chronos-Sama:Tive essa ideia meio que sem querer.

Itachi:Isso não vai dar certo.

Chronos-Sama:Fiz essa fic só de frescura...Os personagens são de Masashi Kishimoto...Isso é realmente necessario?

* * *

Capitulo Unico:

Ei!

De manhã no esconderijo da Akatsuki.

Itachi entado lendo um Manga Hentai na sala.

Então chega Deidara.

Deidara:Ei Itachi!

Itachi:O que?

Deidara:O que ta fazendo?

Itachi:Lendo Manga.

...

Deidara:Ei Itachi!

Itachi:O que?

Deidara:Sobre o que é o Manga?

Itachi:Hentai.

...

Deidara:Ei Itachi!

Itachi:O que?-Se estressando

Deidara:Já pegou alguem?

Itachi:Sim.

...

Deidara:Ei Itachi!

Itachi:O que?-Irritado

Deidara:Quando tu pegou alguem?

Itachi:Antes de entrar pra Akatsuki.

...

Deidara:Ei Itachi!

Itachi:O QUE?-Super Irritado

Deidara:Imite isso.

Ele começa a mostrar as linguas das mãos e da boca.

Itachi:Pare...Pare com isso...Pare eu já disse para parar...-Vendo ele mecher aquelas linguas e as linguas fazia coisas estranhas

Itachi:PARE COM ISSO...

Deidara paraliza.

Itachi:...PARE COM ESSAS MERDAS DE LINGUAS DO CARALHO,VAI FUDE ALGUEM EM VEZ DE FAZER ESSAS MERDAS DE PUTARIA NA MINHA FRENTE...!!!!!!!

Ele é interrompido porque Pain da uma facada no peito de Itachi.

Itachi morre.

Pain:Sem palavrões porra.

Ele sai.

Deidara olha pro lado.

Deidara:Ei Kisame!

Kisame tava cuidando de seu aquario.

Kisame:O que?-Ele nem tinha reparado no que havia acabado de acontecer.

Deidara:O que tu ta fazendo?

Kisame:Cuidando do meu aquario.

...

Deidara:Ei Kisame!

Kisame:O que?

Deidara:Quantos peixes tem no seu aquario?

Kisame:20800 peixes de todas as especies.

...

Deidara:Ei Kisame!

Kisame:O que?

Deidara:Já pegou algum peixe?

Kisame:Já!

...

Deidara:Ei Kisame!

Kisame:O QUE?!-Irridado

Deidara:O tubarão.-Apontando para o aquario

Um tubarão sai e engole a cabeça de Kisame.

Kisame morre.

...

Deidara vai ate a cozinha.

Deidara:Ei Hidan!

Hidan:O que?-Trocando o Gás

Deidara:O que ta fazendo?

Hidan:O que tu acha?

Deidara:Não sei.

Hidan:Trocando o gás.

...

Deidara:Ei Hidan!

Hidan:O que?

Deidara:Porque esta trocando o Gás.

Hidan:Para cozinhar seu cerebro.

...

Deidara:Ei Hidan!

Hidan:CALA A BOCA FILHO DA PUTA!VOU TE CORTAR TODO!-Ele pega a foice

A foice acaba batendo no bujão de Gás,escapa gás e solta uma faisca e Hidan fica em pedaços,porque o gás explode.

Deidara:Que artistico!

Deidara sai dali e vai para a sala novamente onde ta Kakuzu,contando quanto pode conseguir com o Itachi e o Kisame,os vendendo.

Deidara:Ei Kakuzu!

Kakuzu:O que?

Deidara:O que ta fazendo?

Kakuzu:To contando dinheiro.

...

Deidara:Ei Kakuzu!

Kakuzu:O que?

Deidara:Porque ta contando dinheiro?

Kakuzu:Quero ver quanto consigo vendendo eles.

...

Deidara:Ei Kakuzu!

Kakuzu se perde na conta.

Kakuzu:SEU FILHO DA PUTA,VOU TE MATAR SEU BARBI.-Vindo na direção de Deidara

Ele resbala no sangue de Kisame e cai de cara no sofa,e quebra o pescoço.

Kakuzu morreu.

Deidara vai no jardim e ve Zetsu regando as plantas.

Deidara:Ei Zetsu!

Zetsu:O que?

Deidara:O que ta fazendo?

Zetsu:Regando as plantas.

...

Deidara:Ei Zetsu!

Zetsu:O que?

Deidara:Tu é mais pegador que o ZetsU?

Zetsu:Claro.

ZetsU:Só se for na tua imaginação,eu sou o melhor pegador.

Eles se enforcam e se matam.

Deidara vai ate a sala do Lider mas só Konan tava lá.

**Obs:**A sala de Pain é no 2º andar.

Deidara:Ei Konan.

Konan:O QUE?!-Já irritada

Deidara:O que ta fazendo?

Konan:Esperando o Pain.

...

Deidara:Ei Konan.

Konan:CALA A BOCA!

Ela corre na direção do Deidara,mas o piso tava solto e ela caiu e varias partes do piso cairam sobre ela e ela morreu.

Deidara sai e ve Pain vindo.

Deidara:Ei Pain!

Pain:O que?-Abrindo a porta de sua sala

Deidara:Não ent...

Ele não conseguiu avisar Pain a tempo,acabou caindo de cabeça no chão e morrendo.

Deidara vai para o quarto de Tobi,e brincando.

Deidara:Ei Tobi!

Tobi:O que?

Deidara:O que ta fazendo?

Tobi:Brincando de carrinho.

...

Deidara:Ei Tobi!

Tobi:O que?

Deidara:Porque ta brincando?

Tobi:Porque Tobi ta afim.

...

Deidara:Ei Tobi!

Tobi:O que?

Deidara:Já pegou alguem?

Tobi:Não.

...

Deidara:Ei Tobi!

Tobi:O que?

Deidara:Porque todos morreram?

Tobi:Não sei.

...

Deidara:(Nada ta acontecendo).

Ele se vira e ia em direção a saida do quarto.

Tobi:Ei Senpai!

Deidara:O que?

Tobi:Os brinquedos de Tobi,cui...

Tobi não consegue avisar a tempo,Deidara pisa num carrinho e Deidara cai,o carrinho voa bate na estante de livro,o livro cai em efeito domino,o ultimo livro cai,acerta uma bola,a bola bate numa estante velha que quase não para em pé,a estante cai sobre Deidara e o mata.

Tobi:Senpai estragou estante de Tobi.

* * *

Chronos-Sama:Só sobrou o Tobi.

Tobi:Ei Chronos-Sama!

Chronos-Sama:O que?

Tobi:Olha!

Chronos-Sama ve espiritos dos Akatsukis mortos.

Chronos-Sama é brutalmente morto pelos espiritos.


End file.
